Tragic flower
by Tillififf
Summary: Sarah makes her final wish and Jareth responds, only to find something he had never expected. R


Characters belongs to their rightful owners and so on. R&R

* * *

Tears ran down Sarah's cheeks, her moans and cries echoed through the building. The pain was unbearable for her and her body was already weak.  
They all knew it. She was not going to last too long. They had to save what they could.

Though they did not know, feel, hear not even see, the scene was supervised by goblins. The goblins didn't understand why they were seeing this either, all they knew was that someone's heart held a deep wish. So strong that it called for the attention of the goblins. The wait for the words became longer as they stood there. But then...

Her faint breath uttered the words. A smile, so heartbreaking and pitiful though filled with a desperate hope, curved her lips. Her surroundings turned their eyes away. They could not stand to see the girl, the girl who knew her destiny, smile. On the other side of a glass, her father sat down with his head in his hand, tears streamed down his face. Everyone knew, yet she smiled.

The goblins hissed in what could be taken for amusement or despair. They had never witnessed this before. But they were never the less quick to report to their king.

It was with a devilish grin that the Goblin King heard the news. Sarah Williams had made a wish. He did not note how odd his messenger looked, it was a goblin and they're odd by nature. The king summoned a crystal and disappeared to the wisher.

oOo

It was with shock that Jareth took in the new scene. Everything was white. So blindingly white and the walls seemed to suck the life out of the surroundings. There were few things in the now what seemed to be empty room. A bed, window and a curtain that crossed half the room. It was then he saw her. Her skin had turned so frightening pale that he had not recognised her at first. Her long silken hair was so dark against everything else that was so pale.

His grin was since long gone from his lips and disbelief now painted his face.

"You came..." her once so soft voice was now a mere hoarse whisper. He stepped out of the light shadow, morning was soon to be and the falling snow outside made it even brighter. The once so sparkly eyes that had been so childishly stubborn and full of life now stared dead at the falling snow. He could not even try to mock her. She who had bested his Labyrinth, she who had stood her ground against him, the Goblin King, was now laying there, low and miserable weak. He could not say anything that could worsen her condition, or his growing fear and pain in his chest. Instead he knelt by her side and gently took her hand in his. He placed it softly against his lips. He stood so for a long time, watching her with intense mismatched eyes. At last he said;

"For my Queen called for me."

Their eyes met and they gazed into each other. She smiled at him, an action that seemed to take some effort.

"Yes...I wished for you, Jareth. To see you. For you to be mine."

"I was always yours." He whispered.

Her smile widened a little and a single tear rolled down her cheek. For a long time, they were like that. Jareth placed his hand on her cheek. They did not speak until Sarah whispered;

"You gave me my dreams Jareth. For once, I just wasn't strong enough." Her lip began to tremble and she hid it with another weak smile. "It's time for me to give back my dreams to you. I want you to take them." She said and her tear fell from her cheek down onto her pillow. She broke their eye contact and turned her head against the curtain.

At first he thought she could no longer bear to look at him but then heard the noise. It was a small whimpering voice. He got up, gently releasing his hand from hers and walked towards the curtain. Jareth withdrew the curtain and stared down. His stare was met by two green eyes that stared back at him. Behind the curtain stood a cradle. In the cradle lay a small babe, whimpering for attention. The babe had Sarah's once so green eyes yet he could see his own features. On a small sign on the cradle it said;

**Jareth Jayden Williams**

Jareth stared immobilised at the child before he leaned forward to pick it up. The king held the babe in his arms in front of him; the child lay on his forearm with his head in Jareth's hand. He placed a finger in the outstretched fist and felt the tiny fingers try to close around it. Jareth laughed quietly and smiled widely. He thought of showing Sarah the small yet so remarkable wonder and turned around. His smile died on his lips.

She had gone. Her eyes were closed and her chest did not move. A last sad smile lay on her lips. Sarah Williams was no more.

oOo

Jareth walked, as if in a dream, towards his Queen. He lay his hand against her cheek and stroke it softly. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. Jayden whimpered in his arms and with a last gaze at her; he turned his back on his most beloved Queen and disappeared down to the Underground, carrying his lover's dreams and his heir.

Behind him he left a crystal orb with a single flower in it.

Forget-Me-Not;

_Memories_

* * *

**R&R**

**Done. First Labyrinth fic ever and I'm rather pleased ****  
It is rather tragic but I liked it. Hopefully you'll too. I've never done a tragic story before and I had a everlasting battle with myself when it came to last flower. Might even change it…Forget-Me-Not has a history with tragic romance and such. But its meaning was **_**true love: memories **_**and though it might be true, it sounds a bit wrong for me…dunno.**

**Any questions or doubts? Send me a message! :)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
